Rabas
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Pada usia dua belas tahun, Haruno Sakura belajar bahwa cinta adalah suatu proses—bukan seperti guyuran hujan yang langsung turun ke bumi, melainkan seperti tetes-tetes hujan di dedaunan. For Infantrum Semanis Aren Challenge, dan untuk Cattleya Furlanetto.


A/N: Saya tulis fanfic ini untuk challenge Semanis Aren di Infantrum, juga sebagai hadiah kecil untuk **Cattleya Furlanetto**. Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman yang menyenangkan. ^^ Semoga fanfic ini bisa sedikit menghibur segala kepenatan pikiranmu, ya. :)

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. _I gain no financial advantage by writing this._

**Setting: **Setelah Zabuza Arc, sebelum Ujian Chuunin.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rabas~<strong>

_(__air yang jatuh dari daun-daunan sesudah turun hujan)_

**#**

**#  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cuaca Konohagakure belakangan ini tak bersahabat. Begitu pun hari ini—sejak tadi mentari tidak menampakkan wujudnya. Awan kelabu menggelayuti langit, disusul gerimis kecil dari sebelum fajar. Hawa udara dingin, membuat siapa pun malas keluar rumah. Bergelung di bawah selimut adalah pilihan yang sangat menggoda.<p>

Namun, tentu saja para ninja tidak bisa melakukan itu, bahkan meskipun status ninja tersebut masih genin.

"Aku berangkat!" seru Haruno Sakura sembari membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

"Sepulang latihan nanti, jangan lupa mampir ke penjual sayur dan belikan lobak!" teriak ibunya dari dapur.

"Baik!" sahut gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut. "Aku berangkat!" ulangnya sekali lagi. Setelah itu, dengan bersemangat ia langsung berlari menuju tempat latihan timnya, yaitu di hutan pinggir Konohagakure.

Belum ada siapa-siapa di situ, baik kedua teman sekelompoknya maupun sang guru pembimbing. Tidak aneh, sebenarnya. Sakura melipat lengan, menunggu. Tim ini belum pernah sekali pun mulai latihan tepat waktu.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat. Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan pipinya langsung merona merah.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun."

Uchiha Sasuke terus berjalan, sama sekali tidak membalas sapaan gadis itu. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke kantong celana. Tatapannya yang tajam menatap lurus ke depan, tapi tidak memandang Sakura.

"Naruto dan Guru Kakashi belum datang," kata Sakura setelah Sasuke berhenti di dekatnya. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan. Tidak heran.

Setelah itu tidak ada suara di antara mereka, membuat Sakura sedikit salah tingkah. Ada bagian di dalam dirinya yang sibuk berteriak, "Ajak dia ngobrol, bodoh! Apa saja! Mumpung kalian hanya berdua! Manfaatkan kesempatan ini sebelum yang lain datang! Shannarooo!"—tapi yah, itu hanya di dalam. Sakura yang di luar hanya diam saja, tetap berdiri canggung di sebelah Sasuke—tak tahu harus melakukan apa, bingung harus bicara apa.

"Teman-temaaaan! Maaf, aku terlambat!" keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara lantang Uzumaki Naruto, yang datang berlari-lari sambil melambai. Sedikit banyak Sakura merasa lega karena terbebas dari suasana canggung tadi, tapi di sisi lain, bagian dalam dirinya berseru-seru geram, "Narutoooo! Kau ini mengganggu saja!"

"Maaf, aku bangun kesiangan. Cuacanya membuatku mau tidur terus," Naruto cengengesan. Sakura berusaha keras menahan emosi, sedangkan Sasuke memberi Si Rambut Kuning itu tatapan datar.

"Guru Kakashi belum datang?" kepala Naruto celingukan.

"Kau mencariku, Naruto?"

Semua kepala menoleh ke arah suara itu. Hatake Kakashi berjongkok di atas dahan pohon tak jauh dari situ, tangannya memegang sebuah buku bersampul oranye. Dia melompat turun dengan mulus, lalu berjalan santai mendekati ketiga muridnya.

"Sejak kapan Guru Kakashi di situ?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak lama setelah kau datang," jawab Kakashi, membuat Sakura harus menepuk dahi frustrasi. _Kapan tim ini bisa latihan tepat waktu kalau begini caranya_, keluh gadis itu dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baik, latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Sampai jumpa besok," Kakashi menghilang dalam gumpalan asap. Sepeninggalnya, Naruto langsung cengar-cengir sambil memandang Sakura.

"Sakura-chan~ kita makan ramen yuk," ajaknya sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. "Pasti enak makan yang hangat dan berkuah pada cuaca seperti ini. Aku yang bayar. Bagaimana?"

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun… kau mau makan ramen?"

Namun, sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, Naruto keburu berteriak, "Ya ampun! Aku lupa, hari ini aku mau mengajari Konohamaru _Sexy no Jutsu_! Sakura-chan, makan ramennya kapan-kapan saja ya. Aku pergi!"

Tergopoh-gopoh Naruto berlari pergi. Sakura memandangi kepergiannya dengan ekspresi _dasar-kau-ini_, sementara Sasuke hanya memutar mata.

Kini… Sakura tinggal berdua lagi bersama Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun—"

"Aku mau pulang."

Lagi-lagi Sakura harus kecewa dengan jawaban dingin itu. Dalam hati ia mengeluh. _Kapan Sasuke-kun akan tertarik padaku?_

Sasuke berbalik, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dengan pasrah Sakura menatap punggung rekannya itu menjauh.

_Masih ada kesempatan lain. Aku harus terus berusaha, _batinnya.

Cluk!

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu menimpa hidung Sakura. Gadis itu menengadah. Langit di atasnya kelabu, sepenuhnya tertutup awan. Kemudian tetes-tetes air berjatuhan ke bumi, menyusul tetes pertama yang tadi mengenai hidung si gadis berambut merah jambu. Mulanya pelan, tapi lama-lama tetesan itu membanyak. Menderas.

"Sasuke-kun, hujan!" refleks, Sakura berlari ke arah Sasuke yang masih berjalan di depannya. Digandengnya tangan Sasuke, lalu dibawanya anggota terakhir klan Uchiha itu ke bawah pohon besar terdekat. Entah apa yang membuatnya berani melakukan itu—semua terjadi begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berdiri mematung, menatap tirai hujan yang terbentang di depan mereka. Kedua tangan Sakura berada di belakang punggung, sedangkan Sasuke—seperti biasa—dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Suasananya canggung seperti tadi ketika mereka menunggu Naruto dan Guru Kakashi. Jantung Sakura berdebar-debar. Bagian dalam dirinya kembali sibuk berteriak, menyuruhnya agar mempergunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin untuk bisa dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Kapan lagi ada kesempatan sebagus ini?" begitu yang ditekankan si _inner_. "Taklukkan dia!"

_Memangnya segampang itu_, gerutu Sakura. Ia melirik orang yang ditaksirnya, dan segera saja pipinya memerah.

Sosoknya itu… benar-benar tampan. Tatapan lurus ke depan, ekspresi dingin, gaya yang _cool_. Hati Sakura bergetar karena pesona sang Uchiha. Kenapa… ada makhluk yang begini sempurna…?

"Sa—Sasuke-kun."

Sakura berdoa supaya kegugupannya tidak terlihat.

"Hn."

"Kau… tidak buru-buru, kan? Sepertinya hujan ini akan lama."

Sasuke tidak langsung menyahut.

"Tidak ada yang menungguku di rumah."

Sakura menelan ludah mendengar jawaban itu.

"SHANNAROOO!" bagian dalam dirinya langsung meraung kesal. "Apa yang kaukatakan tadi, bodoh? Kau kan tahu itu masalah sensitif baginya!"

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

Sang Uchiha menyandarkan tubuh ke batang pohon tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari hujan yang masih terus turun. Sakura mengikuti jejaknya menyandarkan punggung, dalam hati bertekad untuk lebih hati-hati memilih kata pada kesempatan berikutnya.

Selama beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanyalah suara derasnya hujan.

Sekali lagi Sakura melirik Sasuke. Kembali hatinya bergetar—sekujur tubuhnya serasa terbius oleh sosok manusia di hadapannya.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menenangkan hatinya, lalu membukanya kembali sambil tersenyum. Kini pandangannya tertuju lurus ke depan, ke pemandangan yang menampilkan dunia dalam balutan air.

"Aku selalu merasa damai setiap hujan turun," ucapnya, nyaris tanpa dipikir. "Rasanya seperti semua masalah kita luruh, pergi begitu saja seiring aliran hujan yang jatuh ke tanah. Seolah-olah langit telah mewakili kita menangis."

Sipu malu muncul di pipi Sakura usai ia bicara.

"Mungkin Sasuke-kun bosan mendengar kata-kataku," ujarnya. "Tapi aku ingin berbagi dengan Sasuke-kun, karena aku ingin berteman dengan Sasuke-kun."

Si gadis Haruno tersenyum lebar pada rekannya itu.

"Aku akan mendengarkan apa pun yang Sasuke-kun katakan."

Sasuke tidak bereaksi. Senyum Sakura memudar sedikit, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya sirna. Setidaknya ia sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Sasuke.

Saat pandangan Sakura terfokus pada tetes-tetes air hujan yang jatuh dari dedaunan di atas mereka, terdengar Sasuke bicara, "Aku benci hujan."

Kepala Sakura menoleh ke samping.

"Tidak ada yang indah dari hujan."

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan itu terucap begitu saja.

"Hujan turun waktu jenazah seluruh anggota klanku dimakamkan."

Sakura membeku.

"Padahal malam sebelumnya—" omongan Sasuke terhenti, membiarkan suara hujan mengisi kekosongan. "Sudahlah."

Saat itulah Sakura melihatnya. Betapa remaja tanggung yang ada di sebelahnya ini menderita luka hati yang dalam; betapa selama ini dia telah menanggung beban berat.

Sakura tahu kakak kandung Sasuke membantai seluruh anggota klan—siapa orang Konoha yang tidak tahu?—tapi baru kali inilah gadis itu benar-benar memikirkan perasaan Sasuke tentang hal itu. Tanpa sadar, ia bergidik. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa melewatinya? Sakura sendiri tak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya berada dalam posisi tersebut. Mungkin ia akan bunuh diri.

Uchiha Sasuke… ternyata dia…

Dan rasa itu pun muncul, menaburi sekujur tubuh Sakura. _Cinta_. Ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini. Bukan lagi hanya suka karena dia tampan, bukan pula sekadar naksir karena dia keren. Saat ini Sakura betul-betul ingin berada di samping Sasuke selamanya—memeluknya kala ia bermimpi buruk, menghiburnya waktu ia sedih, mengusap air matanya ketika ia menangis, tersenyum untuknya saat luka hatinya koyak.

Hampir saja air mata Sakura menggenang. Buru-buru ia mengerjapkan mata, berusaha menyingkirkan kaca-kaca itu dan menggantinya dengan senyuman.

"Bukankah," Sakura berkata pelan, "kalau menangis di bawah hujan, air matamu tidak akan terlihat?" **(1)**

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menoleh, menatap gadis rekan satu timnya itu. Wajah Sakura kembali merona, tapi ia berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Waktu seolah berhenti sesaat.

Deru hujan perlahan mereda, menyisakan rinai-rinai kecil. Sasuke kembali berpaling ke depan.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti."

Dia berjalan pergi dengan tangan tetap di sakunya, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di bawah pohon itu. Sakura tersenyum pasrah, sadar bahwa mungkin bagi Sasuke, momen yang barusan itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Namun, baru beberapa meter kaki Sasuke melangkah, kepalanya menoleh lagi.

"Ayo," katanya. Bibirnya tertarik ke samping, hampir membentuk senyum.

…rasanya jantung Sakura berhenti berdetak.

.

.

.

_Pada usia dua belas tahun, Haruno Sakura mengenal cinta. Ia belajar bahwa cinta adalah suatu proses—bukan seperti guyuran hujan yang langsung turun ke bumi, melainkan seperti tetes-tetes hujan di dedaunan. Air hujan membasahi pohon, mengalir di dedaunan, setelah itu barulah jatuh ke tanah setelah hujan reda._

_Setetes demi setetes… jatuh perlahan-lahan dari pucuk daun di sana._

_Pada akhirnya, air hujan yang ada di atas dedaunan juga akan jatuh dan meresap ke tanah. Namun, tetes-tetes tersebut akan bertahan lebih lama melihat dunia. Menari di atas helaian daun, bergoyang seiring irama angin. Tidak langsung lebur menjadi satu dengan lapisan humus di bawah sana._

_Butuh proses untuk menghasilkan cinta yang dalam dan tahan lama. Butuh waktu untuk mengenal orang yang dicinta. Dan butuh kesabaran untuk memahami dirinya._

_Sakura pun mengerti, perjalanannya masih sangat panjang untuk memperoleh lebih dari sekadar "perhatian Sasuke"—sesuatu yang selama ini didambakannya. _

_Hari ini, gadis itu telah jatuh cinta. Maka ia pun bersiap meniti jalan yang harus ditempuhnya._

.

.

.

.

.

"Paman, beli lobaknya dua!" seru Sakura riang saat tiba di toko penjual sayur. Langit kini sudah cerah, secerah perasaan hatinya. Momen kebersamaan singkat bersama Sasuke tadi telah terpatri dalam-dalam di sanubarinya, membuatnya tak berhenti tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Ini, silakan," paman penjual sayur menyerahkan kantong kertas berisi lobak. "Semuanya sepuluh ryo."

Sakura memberikan uangnya, masih berseri-seri. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia pergi dari kios itu dan berjalan riang menuju rumah.

"Sekarang mataharinya bersinar lagi, padahal tadi hujan seperti itu. Cuaca sedang sangat tidak stabil, ya. Mungkin nanti malam hujan lagi," tanpa sengaja Sakura mendengar pembicaraan dua orang gadis—anak perempuan biasa, bukan _kunoichi_—yang berjalan di depannya.

"Ya, memang. Cucian jadi susah kering. Ngomong-ngomong tentang hujan, kau pernah dengar mitos?"

"Mitos apa?"

"Katanya, kalau tetes hujan pertama jatuh mengenai hidungmu, orang yang kausukai akan menyukaimu juga…" **(2)**

Langkah Sakura terhenti.

Ia mengerjap.

_Kalau begitu…_

**.The End.**

**#**

**#  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keterangan<strong>_

**(1) **Diambil dari sinetron _Dewa_. Kalimat tidak sama persis.

**(2)** Diambil dari anime _Azuki Bunny_. Kalimat tidak sama persis.

.

A/N: Halo, FNI! Apa kabar? Ya ampun, udah hampir setahun saya nggak nulis di sini. Fanfic-fanfic saya yang masuk rentang IFA 2011 gak ada yang dari FNI, beda banget sama yang masuk rentang IFA 2010. ^^;;

Saya sebenernya sama sekali bukan penggemar SasuSaku, tapi fic ini adalah SasuSaku kedua saya. Seperti yang udah saya tulis di A/N awal, fic ini saya persembahkan untuk Catt-san. Karena _pairing _kesukaannya yang bisa saya tulis cuma SasuSaku, ya udah saya nulis ini. :D Catt-san, semoga dikau menyukai ini dan bersedia menerimanya ya… m(_ _)m

Susah banget nyari ide buat fanfic ini—nyari celah untuk nulis SasuSaku ber-_setting _canon. Tapi syukurlah akhirnya ketemu… walaupun saya nggak terlalu inget detail arc-arc awal Naruto, soalnya nggak punya komik volume-volume awal. ^_^

Untuk challenge-nya… saya sudah berusaha membuatnya manis, tapi entahlah. Ternyata challenge ini susah juga ya. f(-_-;; ) Tema yang saya angkat di sini sebenernya simbolis, sih. Saya udah berusaha nyari kata yang bersinonim dengan "hujan", tapi gak ketemu yang pas… jadi ya sudahlah. Padahal lebih cocok judulnya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hujan ya hahaha.

Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review! Maaf kalo nanti nggak di-rere.


End file.
